mastersofairjitzufandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja
The Ninja, known by many names, are a group of young warriors formed by Master Wu to protect Planet Earth from evil. As the main protagonists of Masters of Spinjitzu and Masters of Airjitzu, the team formed unity and fought many foes. Names of the Ninja * The Ninja - The first name of the Ninja, made up of the six original Ninja. This is what the citizens call them. * Wu-Cru (Ninja Replacements) - The second name of the Ninja when fighting Nadakhan. * Secret Ninja Force - The secret force of the Ninja in the LEGO Ninjago Movie. * The Resistance - The third name of the Ninja, consisting of most of the Elemental Masters. * Oni and Dragon Realm Team - The name of the four original Ninja plus Master Wu. * The Supers and the Incredibles - The fourth and current name of the Ninja, made up of various warriors who fight the forces of evil led by the Overlord. The Incredibles join in with the fighting in Return of the Supers. * Solid Ninja Force - The fifth name of the Ninja. Members Teachers * Master Wu (Lloyd's Uncle/Master of Creation/Golden Dragon Master) * Master Garmadon (Lloyd's Father/Master of Destruction; turned evil again aka Lord Garmadon) * Misako (Lloyd's Mother/History Informant/Archaeologist/Dragon Master) Ninja/Elements of Ninja * Colten Potter, the golden ninja and the current leader of the Ninja. He is friends with various people and does not possess dark powers. * Xin Hatcher * Jonathan Pfeifer, the caretaker of the Ninja and one of Colten's best friends. * Lloyd Garmadon, the green/golden ninja and the leader of the Ninja, Master of Energy and Golden Power * Kai, the hothead who asks without question, Master of Fire * Cole, the strongest of the Ninja and their former leader, Master of Earth * Zane, the wisest of the Ninja, Master of Ice * Jay, the joker of the Ninja, Master of Lightning * Nya, the female Ninja of the group, Master of Water Honorary Members * Dareth, the Honorary Brown Ninja, Master of Brown Power * Skylor, the Orange Ninja, Master of Amber, and Daughter of Chen. She can emulate anyone she touches. * Seliel, the Phantom Ninja in a Ninjago comic, no Elemental Power * Nelson, the honorary Purple Ninja in Infamous, no Elemental Power Supers * Voyd is the leader of the Supers, and a current ally of the Ninja. Her element is Interdimensional Apparition, and her real name is Karen Fields. She was the first wannabe super to meet Elastigirl. * Screech, the second in command of the Supers. He has owl-like powers and can fly. His real name is Strig Tyton. * Brick, the second strongest of the Supers. Her real name is Concretia Mason. * He-Lectrix, the shocking member of the Supers. He is high voltage, so it is best to steer clear. Winston Deavor got shocked bumping into him after the wannabes met Elastigirl. His real name is Tom Current. * Gus Burns' name describes Reflux as a man regurgitating lava vomit. * His name is a pun on "crusher." Yes, Blitz Wagner, known as Krushauer, can crush anything but cannot uncrush. He can also use telekinesis. * Apogee * Blazestone * Dehydra, a super who's name is a pun on "dehydrate." * Diabla * Downburst * Dynaguy * Firebreak * Fironic, one of the supers who died by Syndrome. * Gamma Jack * Gazerbeam, one of the supers who died by Syndrome. * Hypershock * Icebreaker * Macroburst * Meta Man * Phylange, a super who's name is a pun on "phalange." * Plasmabolt * Psycwave * Splashdown, one of the superheroes who died by his/her cape sucked into something. * Stormicide * Stratogale, one of the superheroes who died by his/her cape sucked into something. * Thunderhead, one of the superheroes who died by his/her cape sucked into something. * Tradewind * Universal Man * Vectress * Zephyr Incredibles * As Mr. Incredible, Bob Parr is the leader of the Incredibles and he is extremely incredible. * Bob's wife Helen (superhero name Elastigirl) is the second in command of the Incredibles and the matriarch of the team. * Violet Parr and Dash Parr are the children of the Parr parents. Violet can be invisible and use force-field to protect the others. Dash can dash around fast and he has reflexes. * Jackson Parr is the baby of the team and the only baby in the franchise of Masters of Airjitzu to have superpowers. Allies * Vanellope von Schweetz * Vee Hauntley * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake * Velma Dinkley * Wreck-It Ralph * Fix-It Felix * Edna Mode * Edna Walker (née Brooker) * Ed Walker * Lou '(Cole's father) * 'Ronin * Ray (Kai and Nya's father) * Maya '(Kai and Nya's mother) * 'Cyrus Borg (Inventor for the Ninja) * Pixal (current Samurai X) * Falcon (Communicator for the Ninja) * Skulkin * Serpentine * Nindroids (drones) * White Nindroid Forces * Spirits of the Anacondrai Generals * Police Commissioner * Tommy * Jimmy * Edgar Peepleson * Edna Peepleson * Poppy Peepleson * Bridget Peepleson (as Poppy's sister from Season 109 and onwards) * Simon * Faith * Dragon Hunters * Dragons * R.L. Stine * Zach Cooper * Chad Brentley * Winston Deavor * Evelyn Deavor (formerly) * Elemental Dragons * Captain Soto * Echo Zane * Oxana Hauntley '(Vampirina's mother) * 'Wolfie (Vampirina's pet) * Nosferatu '(Vampirina's cousin) * 'Boris Hauntley (Vampirina's father) * Demi * Phoebe Ravenson * Alice Ravenson (Phoebe Ravenson's mother) * Chef Remy Bones '(chef of the Hauntley residence) * 'Desmond Ravenson (Phoebe Ravenson's father) * Gregoria the Gargoyle * Pythor P. Chumsworth (Ally in Season 4) * "Dr. Saunders" (Krux's disguise until A Time of Traitors) * Sky Pirates (includes Clancee, Dogshank, and Flintlocke) * Tinkerer Julien (resurrected) * Stone Army (resurrected) * Morro '(resurrected) * 'Emperor of Ninjago (resurrected) * Empress of Ninjago (resurrected) * Hutchins '(resurrected) * 'Harumi (formerly) * Mystake '''(resurrected) Enemies * '''Voyd (formerly; under Evelyn's control) * Vampirina Hauntley (formerly; under Evelyn's control) * Brick (formerly; under Evelyn's control) * Boris Hauntley (formerly; under Evelyn's control) * He-Lectrix (formerly; under Evelyn's control) * Oxana Hauntley '''(formerly; under Evelyn's control) * '''Screech (formerly; under Evelyn's control) * Edgar Peepleson '''(formerly; under Evelyn's control) * '''Reflux (formerly; under Evelyn's control) * Edna Peepleson '''(formerly; under Evelyn's control) * '''Poppy Peepleson (formerly; under Evelyn's control) * Bridget Peepleson (formerly; under Evelyn's control) * Skulkin (formerly) * Serpentine (formerly) * Nindroids (formerly) * Anacondrai Cultists * Ghost Warriors * Sky Pirates (except Clancee, Flintlocke, and Dogshank) * Vermillion * Sons of Garmadon * Dragon Hunters (formerly; under Iron Baron's control) * Oni Cast To see the cast, click here. Gallery All the Ninja S10Ninja.jpg|The Ninja MoS98Ninja.png|From left to right: Jay, Nya, Zane, Cole, and Kai Screenslaved Supers.jpg|The Screenslaved Supers WannabeSupers.png|The Supers' celebration in court after the Supers Relocation Program. Team Ninja/Marooned Ninja/Ninja Replacements/The Resistance/Wu-Cru/Solid Ninja Force Insert image gallery here. Supers Insert image gallery here. Secret Ninja Force Insert image gallery here.